familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Opie
Opie is a recurring character from Family Guy. He is a seemingly mentally challenged character, who speaks in nonsensical gibberish. In "Underage Peter", it was revealed this was because he was always drunk. He used to be Peter's co-worker and superior at the Pawtucket Brewery, until he was fired in "The Blind Side" and replaced by Stella. He first appeared in "Jungle Love". Biography Opie is a co-worker of Peter Griffin at the Pawtucket Brewery and ward of the state. He sometimes tells Peter to stick his finger in mouth, only to bite it. He wears mismatched shoes on his feet. He has won "Employee of the Month" at least twenty times and has been promoted ahead of Peter. He once went for a haircut that went horribly awry. No one other than Angela seems to understand what he's saying. However, Peter has been shown to understand him in in some instances such as when he gets fired. In "Whistle While Your Wife Works", Opie watched Peter and Lois have sex in his office at the brewery and he ran like hell to Angela to snitch on them for what they were doing. Angela didn't even punish them for this. In "Blue Harvest", he played a Tusken Raider. In "New Kidney in Town", Peter sends him a shoutout on The Price is Right. In "It's A Trap!", he plays a small amphibious alien that swallows the door droid, voiced by Consuela, from Jabba the Hutt, played by Joe Swanson's, palace. In "The Blind Side", he gets fired and is replaced by a deaf woman named Stella. He makes a cameo crowd appearance when Peter proposes reinstating the city government in "Tea Peter". Opie can also be seen as Stewie rides through town under Brian's car in "Family Guy Viewer Mail #2" and in the courtroom in "The Simpsons Guy". Without the effects of alcohol, Opie is able to speak normally in "Underage Peter". He appears dressed as Glenn Quagmire in "A Lot Going On Upstairs" when Brian tries to fool Stewie by dressing the family and neighbors as each other. In "Pawtucket Pete", Opie is rehired at the brewery, in light of the company undergoing new management. Bert and Sheila replaced the boss who fired him, so he got to work there again. However, he worked in a cubicle, as opposed to the desk across from Peter. In "Two Heads Are Worse Than One", Opie was annoyed and Bert and Sheila's indecisiveness. Appearance Opie is a demented Caucasian adult male with big loopy eyes and a bald head and a bit of a big jaw and massive underbite. He has a little patch of light brown hair sticking up on the edge of his head. He has an eggshell colored shirt and burgundy button pants. He has one black shoe and one green and gray sneaker. He also has a big crotch and his pants ride up on his waist. Personality Opie is a completely idiotic crazy man. He is always screaming and flailing his arms and making inarticulate noises like "RAGGGLEBAGOOBLEBABLAGLOOLEGRABLAPPP!". He is always acting completely stupid and like a total cloudcuckoolander. Apparently, he acts like this because he is always completely drunk. Somehow, he still manages to be a well-respected member of The Pawtucket Brewery, more or less. It should be noted that he was fired in "The Blind Side" for masturbating at his desk. Before this, he was still the superior worker to Peter Griffin and he had higher authority than him. Angela held him in high regard at the time and Opie would often times snitch on Peter for doing bad things, which made him kind of a jerk. Episode Appearances *Jungle Love *The Courtship of Stewie's Father *Hell Comes to Quahog *Brian Wallows, Peter Swallows *Meg the Movie Star *Whistle While Your Wife Works *Chick Cancer *Barely Legal *The Family Guy 100th Episode Special *The Juice is Loose (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Breadlosers *Blue Harvest (Star Wars Version) *420 *Family Goy *A Woman Walks Into a Bar (Cameo) *Peter-Assment *Go, Stewie, Go! *The Splendid Source (Non-Speaking Cameo) *New Kidney in Town (Mentioned) *Friends of Peter G *The Blind Side (Gets Fired) *Tea Peter (Cameo) *It's a Trap! (Star Wars Version) *Family Guy Viewer Mail 2 (British Version) *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Underage Peter (Cameo; First Time Speaking Normal) *A Lot Going on Upstairs (Cameo) *Peter Gets Fired (Movie Version) *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas *V is for Mystery (Mystery Version) *Pawtucket Pete (Gets Rehired) *Pal Stewie *Trans-Fat *Two Heads Are Worse Than One *Hefty Shades of Gray Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Pawtucket Brewery Category:Stupid Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Freaks Category:Ugly Characters Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Adults Category:Lawful Good Category:Retards Category:Low Class Citizens Category:Generation X Category:Blue Collar Workers